Por pensar en voz alta
by BlackHime13
Summary: Una mañana Naruto está con sus amigos y dos de sus amigas hacen una apuesta. El pobre rubio habla de más y acaba metido en ella. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto? / SasuNaru - Mención de alguna otra pareja.


_AVISO: ESTO FUE ESCRITO CUANDO RECIÉN COMENZABA EN 2012, ERA UNA CRÍA TODAVÍA. NO QUISE EDITARLO POR QUE ASÍ ES COMO EMPECÉ Y ME AYUDA A VER MI PROPIA EVOLUCIÓN. SI NO OS GUSTA PODÉIS NO LEERLO, PERO POR FAVOR ABSTENEOS DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO GROSERO CON LO QUE RESPECTA MI NARRACIÓN. GRACIAS (=^W^=)_

* * *

 _Por pensar en voz alta_

No se como me he metido en todo esto. Todo por culpa de mi gran bocaza. ¿Por qué no aprendo a callarme? No, tenía que abrir mi gran boca y hablar de más. ¿Cómo salgo yo de esta ahora?

Bien, mejor os explico a qué vienen mis quejas.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Soy un chico de 16 años, rubio de ojos celestes, la piel ligeramente tostada y unas marquitas en mis mejillas. También soy algo hiperactivo y alegre.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Esta mañana estaba junto a Ino-chan y Sakura-chan, que discutían como siempre; Kiba y Shino, que de buena mañana ya se estaban comiendo la boca a besos; Hinata-chan, que no les podía ver más que sonrojada y mi hermano mayor Gaara.

* **Flashback** *

-¡Ohayo~, minna~!- grité mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun- dijo muy sonrojada Hinata-chan, a lo que yo pensé que sería por ver a esos dos besándose de esa manera tan temprano.

(Hime: Hay Naru...si supieras. Naru: ¿Nani? ^-^? Hime: Nandemonai. * **grita mientras se lanza a abrazarle** * Naru: O.O?)

-¡Ino-cerda! ¡De seguro ganaré yo!-gritó Sakura-chan.

-¡Pero que dices frentona! ¡Evidentemente que la que ganará seré yo!- dijo gritando Ino-chan esta vez.

-Gaara-nii~¿Por qué se pelean esta vez?- le pregunté a mi hermano. Él no se parece nada a mi. Es pelirrojo, de tez pálida, con los ojos aguamarina y tiene tatuado el kanji de "amor" en la frente. Además es más tranquilo, serio y maduro.

Él es muy parecido, físicamente, a nuestra madre mientras que yo en cambio me parezco más a nuestro padre.

-Por lo de siempre.- me respondió dando un suspiro.

Al oír eso lo entendí, suspiré también, me acerqué a él y a Hinata-chan y nos fuimos en dirección al instituto.

A medio camino, Kiba y Shino nos alcanzaron ya que con todo el ruido que hacían esas dos no querían que la gente se les quedara mirando.

Poco después llegaron ellas dos, aunque seguían con su absurda discusión, se acercaron a mi y cada una me cogió de un brazo.

-Naruto, ¿quién crees que ganará?- me preguntó Ino-chan a mi derecha.

-Seguro que yo ¿verdad?- dijo ahora mi amiga pelirrosa de ojos jade.

-Sea lo que sea de seguro que yo tendría más posibilidades de ganar.- comenté distraídamente. Ante mi comentario todos se me quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?- les pregunté un tanto confundido por su rección.

-¡Pues entonces demuéstralo!-gritaron ambas de golpe, dejándome casi sordo.

-Vale...¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- dijo todavía medio aturdido a causa del grito de las chicas.

-Naru-chan...no creo que debas...-me advirtió Gaara-nii.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- le pregunté, a lo cual él me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Y bien?- les pregunté nuevamente encarándolas. Ellas se miraron y asintieron para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Tienes que conseguir una cita con Sasuke-kun- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Yo me quedé en shock momentáneamente para luego medio reaccionar dando un grito que estoy seguro que escuchó casi toda la ciudad.

-¿Quéeééééééé~?-grité con todas las fuerzas que pude.

-Ahora no te puedes echar para atrás. De los tres quién consiga una aceptación primero gana y le puede poner cualquier castigo a los otros dos.-explicó Ino.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo simplemente seguía en shock. Miré a mi hermano que me observaba con algo de resignación. Ahora entendía por qué de su advertencia anterior. Simplemente suspiré para luego dirigirme junto con los demás al instituto.

* **Fin flash back** *

Es la hora del almuerzo y yo estoy en la azotea de la escuela para pensar. Durante toda la mañana no he podido dejar de pensar en esa estúpida apuesta.

"¿Pero en que me he metido?" me recriminé mentalmente.

Bueno, os lo explicaré.

Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de 16 años, como yo. Pelinegro con tonos azulados y en forma de cacatúa. Una piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos negros tan profundos y absorbentes como la mismísima noche. Y eso no es todo. Es el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, una de las mas ricas de Japón. El es el chico más popular y codiciado en la secundaria.

Su carácter es frío y bastante arrogante, pero eso le da un toque misterioso muy atrayente...si, bueno...vale, lo reconozco ¬/¬...a mi también me gusta. Pero es imposible que se haya fijado en mi teniendo a media población de Konoha detrás suyo.

-Es imposible que le pida salir a Sasuke...-pensé en voz alta mientras suspiraba.- Bueno...en realidad lo imposible es que acepte el salir conmigo.-dije con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Estúpida apuesta.- murmuré quejándome de nuevo.

En ese momento sonó la campana de fin de tiempo. Yo me levanté y me dirigí hacia el salón de clases mientras me seguía quejando.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ POV. Sasuke.~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Esta mañana ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Me dirigía a clase junto con el idiota de mi aniki y mi copia barata, alias mi primo Sai. En ese momento oí a unas chicas gritar y nos giramos para ver qué pasaba. Nos quedamos observando al grupo que estaba con ellas.

-Ese es Gaa-chan.-dijo mi primo refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-¿El chico que te gusta verdad?- le preguntó Itachi.

-Si pero nunca quiere hablar conmigo...No sé que le he echo para que me odie de esa manera.-respondió sinceramente mientras suspiraba.

-Pobrecito.-le compadeció mi hermano.

-Esos son Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.- dije al fijarme bien en los demás.

-No sabía que eran pareja.- comentó Itachi al ver que se besaban. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros como respuesta y me puse a caminar otra vez. Hasta que un comentario de mi copia barata me hizo voltear a verles otra vez.

-Oye mira quien llega con ellos.-dijo para luego hacerme ver a un lindo chico rubio que se juntaba con el grupo de antes.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?- me preguntó Itachi.

-Por que se que le gusta esa chica del pelo rosa.- respondí con algo de asco.

(Hime: sin ofender pero no me gusta mucho la Sakura ^-^ Inner:¿Y eso por qué? ¬¬ Hime: Por que quiere quedarse con Sasu cuando él le pertenece a Naru * **aura maligna le rodea** * Inner: ¬¬" Hime: ¿qué? ¬¬ Inner: Que no puedo discutirte eso u.u" Hime: Yaaaaayyy~ * **salta de alegría mientras da palmas** * Inner: ¬¬")

-No lo creo.-dijo Sai como respuesta a mi comentario.

Yo le ignoré y seguimos caminando hasta que un poco después oímos gritar con a Naruto.

-¿Quéééééé~?-gritó bastante shokeado.

-De los tres quien consiga una aceptación primero gana...-dijo una rubia que estaba con él.

Por la cara que puso el parece que se arrepiente de haber hablado.

Eso me enojó de sobremanera ya que, por el contexto, era obvio que estaban hablando de pedirle salir a alguien.

-Sasuke...tranquilízate.-me dijo Sai al ver como una aura negra me rodeaba.

Yo solo le ignoré. Sai e Itachi intentaron animarme durante todo el camino hasta la secundaria pero yo estaba de tan mal humor que no les presté mucho caso.

Cuando era hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la azotea junto con ellos dos para despejarme un poco y que me diera un poco el aire. Además de huir de todas mis locas fans.

Poco después oímos como la puerta se abría y vimos a Naruto el cual ni se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Parecía entre enfadado y deprimido cosa que nos dio mucha curiosidad por lo que nos miramos y decidimos oír su monólogo de quejas.

-¿Quién me manda hablar?-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la valla.- Si seré idiota. Él es demasiado popular como para que se haya fijado en mi.- volvió a decir mientras suspiraba.- Tuve que suponer que hablaban de eso...Aunque no niego que si quiero salir con él...-ese comentario hizo que mi enojo volviera. Estaba por levantarme e irme pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejó de piedra.- Es imposible que le pida una cita a Sasuke...Bueno, en realidad lo imposible es que acepte salir conmigo...- en ese comentario pude notar un deje de tristeza en su voz.- Estúpida apuesta.-dijo para luego oír el timbre y dirigirse a clase.

-¿Has oído lo que creo que he oído?- preguntó Sai boquiabierto y qué decir de mi.

-Si...-dije bastante perplejo ante la información recién escuchada.

-Vaya...parece que le gustas a Naru-chan.- dijo algo divertido Itachi.

-Ya me di cuenta.- le dije mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- me preguntó ahora Sai.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije sin percatarme de que una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en mi rostro.

-Pues que Naru-chan quiere salir contigo. ¿Qué harás?- dijo Itachi emocionado. Por alguna razón él se lleva muy bien con Naruto cosa que me hace enojar bastante.

-Eso ya lo oí. Al parecer esos tres han hecho una apuesta sobre quien conseguirá una cita conmigo antes.- comenté despreocupadamente.

-Si ¿y?-dijo mi hermano suspicazmente.

-Pues...que pienso aprovechar esta situación.- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- dijo mi copia barata. Vi como un escalofrío le recorría por toda la espalda.

-Hmp. Si Naruto cree que no me he fijado en el...le demostraré lo equivocado que está.- susurré aunque ellos alcanzaron a oírme.

-Esto será digno de ver.- comentaron los dos al unísono.

Entonces los tres nos dirigimos a clase. Yo con una gran sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~POV. Narradora. ~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Naruto iba de camino a su aula cuando se tropezó con alguien que le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?- preguntó esa persona.

-Ni hablar.- dijo tajante el rubio.

-¿Por qué?- le volvió a cuestionar.

-Por que prefiero cualquier castigo que ellas me pongan antes de que Sasuke se entere de lo que siento por el y me rechace.- dijo el ojiazul firmemente aunque con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Yo creo que no te rechazaría- comentó indiferente el otro.

-Si ya. Sabes que eso es imposible.- dijo el rubio dando un suspiro.

-Naru-chan...realmente creo que tienes más posibilidades que Ino y Sakura.- dijo sinceramente el otro.

-Esta bien.-dijo el rubio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el otro sin creérselo.

-Si. Le pediré salir a Sasuke pero...-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pero?- preguntó este tragando saliva.

-Pero solo si tu le pides salir a Sai-sempai.- finalizó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más arriba estaban los Uchiha y uno de ellos se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por el rubito.

-Ni hablar.- dijo el otro friamente.

-Mmm~...Gaara-nii se que te gusta...¿entonces por qué no se lo pides?-preguntó el ojiazul mirando acusadoramente a su aniki.

-Por que...

-Por la misma razón que yo no le he dicho nada a Sasuke. ¿O me equivoco?- le interrumpió el rubio.

-A veces eres muy molesto.- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Lo se.- dijo este simplemente con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Lo haré.- dijo el pelirrojo para girarse y ver a su otouto a la cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ojiazul atónito volteando a verle.

-Que le pediré una cita a Sai y tu harás lo mismo con Sasuke.- dijo muy seguro.

-Nunca pensé que aceptarías.- respondió incrédulo el rubio.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste. No se lo quieres pedir por que no quieres que te rechace...Conmigo es lo mismo pero...pero si no me arriesgo no conseguiré nada.

-Ya veo...está bien.-se dio por vencido mientras soltaba un suspiro.- Pero si me rechaza tu me consolarás.-comentó con algo de gracia.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió el pelirrojo de igual forma.

Ambos hermano se se sonrieron y luego se fueron hacia sus salones.

-Creo que no soy el único con suerte por aquí.- dijo divertido el azabache.

-Pues vaya...al final los dos conseguiréis al chico que os gusta.- comentó divertido Itachi.

-Cállate.-dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

-Hai, hai.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

La tarde pasó tranquila. El azabache no dejó de mirar al rubio de reojo, que se sentaba a su lado,(Hime: ¿Qué casualidad no?), y este estaba un poco nervioso por que no sabía el porqué le miraba tanto. Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos, las clases habían terminado y solo quedaban unos pocos en el salón.

El azabache estaba recogiendo sus cosas sin dejar de mirar al rubio hasta que este no aguantó más.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- dijo algo sonrojado y sin dejar de recoger.

-Mmm...pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.- dijo algo burlón.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me diera cuenta? Idiota.- susurró el rubio.

-Hmp. Eso significa que tu también me mirabas.- dijo sorprendiendo al menor de los dos.

-Eso no es...-se giró hacia el azabache, sonrojado y algo nervioso.

-Entonces...¿por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó acercándose al rubio.

-Y-yo...no estoy sonrojado.- dijo torpemente mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Con la mala suerte,(Hime: si ya XD. Inner: cállate.), que se topó con una mesa y acabó sentado en ella. El ojinegro aprovechó para colocarse entre sus piernas y mirarle a la cara.

-Pues...que yo sepa no es el color natural de tus mejillas.- dijo el azabache mientras le acariciaba las marquitas de una de ellas.

El rubio estaba muy nervioso. No sabía que tramaba el mayor pero esa era su oportunidad de pedirle salir y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Sas...Sasuke...tu quieres...

-¿Si?- le animó el mayor mientras acercaba su cara a la del otro con intención de besarle. Eso sí, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos cielo de su compañero.

-Pues...que si querrías...

El rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que la puerta se abrió. El azabache soltó un suspiro molesto y se alejó del rubio.

Entonces entraron por la puerta una rubia y una pelirrosa.

-¡Sasuke-kuun!- dijeron ambas con voz melosa. El ojinegro puso mala cara, resopló y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-Nee~¿Naruto tu no te ibas?-dijeron ambas casi corriéndolo del aula.

-Si, claro.- dijo para acabar de recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

El azabache intentó detenerle pero las otras dos no le dejaron ya que le rodearon y comenzaron a utilizar sus "armas de mujer". Bueno las que creían poseer.

-Nee~¿Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- preguntó la rubia colgándose de su brazo derecho.

-No...¿por qué no mejor vienes conmigo?- preguntó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos intentando mostrar pecho, bueno lo poco que tenía cabe decir.

-No gracias.-dijo el azabache para soltarse del agarre propiciado por la rubia y salir por la puerta.

Al salir pudo escuchar como ellas discutían echándole la culpa a la otra por el estrepitoso fracaso en su intento de seducción.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~En la entrada de la secundaria ~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El rubio caminaba hacia la salida del recinto mientras suspiraba.

-Realmente estaba a punto de pedirle eso a Sasuke.-dijo mientras suspiraba.-Aunque si no hubieran llegado ellas... ¿qué me habría respondido?- murmuró.

-Si lo quieres saber ¿por que no me lo preguntas?- dijo una voz detrás suyo. El rubio saltó al reconocer esa voz.

-Sas...¿Sasuke?- tartamudeó el rubio mientras se giraba a verle.

-¿A quien esperabas sino dobe?- preguntó con algo de sorna. El rubio solo hizo un lindo puchero como respuesta.

-¿No estabas con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba hacia unos árboles.

-Mmm~...tu lo has dicho. Estaba.-respondió el mayor. Ese comentario sorprendió al menor que volteó a verle incrédulo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este.

-Es que...sigo sin entender por qué no sales con ellas.-dijo volviendo a apartar la vista de esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que no dejaban de mirarle fijamente.

-¿Quieres que salga con ellas?- preguntó el azabache algo molesto.

-No es eso...-murmuró el rubio mientras se sonrojaba levemente. "¿Por qué...me habrá preguntado eso?" pensó el rubio.- Es que...es raro que no tengas novia con lo popular que eres.-comentó el rubio sin mirarle.

-¿Solo eso?- dijo con sorna el mayor, a lo que el rubio le miró algo molesto.- Simplemente es por que ya me gusta alguien.-dijo sinceramente. El ojiazul abrió los ojos de sobremanera a causa de la impresión. "¿A Sasuke...LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?" pensó el ojiazul.

-¿Por que esa cara? ¿Es tan raro el que me guste alguien?- preguntó con fingido enojo.

-¿Eh? N-no...no es eso es que...no se te nota mucho que digamos.-reconoció el menor. Realmente todavía seguía en shock por aquella información.

-Hmp. Bueno...es por que no suelo hablar mucho con esa persona.- reconoció el mayor de los dos.

-So...sokka...-susurró el rubio.- Entiendo que es difícil hablar con la persona que te gusta.- comentó por decir algo.

-¿Eso significa que a ti te gusta alguien?- preguntó acorralando al ojiazul contra los árboles que antes estaba observando el menor.

¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Era la pregunta que se hacía el rubio y la autora también.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-Responde.-le susurró al oído.

-E-etto...hai, me gusta alguien.-dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿Y...quien es ese alguien?-siguió susurrándole al oído. El rubio sentía el cálido aliento del azabache en su nuca y eso le producía algunos escalofríos al ojiazul.

-Un idiota, frío y arrogante.-dijo algo cohibido el menor.

-¿Así que es un él?- volvió a preguntar el azabache.

-H-hai.-susurró el rubio.

-Entonces...¿quién es ese chico idiota, frío y arrogante que te gusta?-preguntó otra vez mientras se separaba de su oído y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Hum...e-etto...ese chico es...maldita sea.-dijo para apoyar su cabeza el el pecho del azabache.- El idiota que me gusta eres tú.- casi gritó el rubio contra el pecho del mayor.

-Hmp.- "dijo" para luego apartar un poco al rubio para poder mirarle a los ojos.- Por fin lo dices.-dijo para luego cogerle de la barbilla y darle un cálido beso al rubio. Fue solo un simple roce pero muy lindo y demostraba mucho cariño.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio al separarse.

-Hmp. Te diré algo interesante Naruto...-dijo para luego sonreír de lado. El rubio solo le miró sin entender.-...no deberías pensar en voz alta.-finalizó mientras ampliaba su sonrisa al ver como un sonrojo aparecía .

-En-entonces...¿me escuchaste?-preguntó con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si. Sabía lo que querías decirme.-respondió el azabache.

-t-TU...Eres...¡Idiota! ¿Si lo sabías por qué me has hecho decir todo eso?- le gritó el rubio mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes al pecho del mayor a forma de berrinche.

-Por que te veías muy lindo sonrojado y siendo tímido.-dijo de forma sincera con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-Bakka.-murmuró el rubio mientras le abrazaba.

-Hmp.-dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Poco después se separaron y el azabache le acarició la mejilla al rubio en un gesto muy dulce.

-Por cierto...¿hasta que no me lo pidas oficialmente no ganarás la apuesta no?-preguntó el mayor.

-¿También oíste eso?- preguntó algo cohibido el rubio.

-Así es.-respondió sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del contrario.

-Sasuke...¿quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos. La verdad es que el gesto del mayor le estaba relajando bastante.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto.-dijo el mayor para volver a besar esos sonrojados y dulces labios que eran los de su rubio koi.

-Te quiero Sasuke.-dijo el rubio al separarse.

-Yo también te quiero mi lindo Kitsune.-dijo para luego abrazar a su rubio amor, el cual estaba ruborizado a causa de la manera en la que su koi le había llamado.

Después se miraron a los ojos y el rubio sonrió sinceramente, dándole la mejor imagen que el azabache podría imaginar, ya que su koi le estaba sonriendo dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas y le miraba con sus lindo ojos cielo que transmitían un brillo especial, además de que los últimos rayos del atardecer le daba un gran toque romántico a la imagen.

Esa imagen jamás la olvidaría ya que ese día, empezaban su relación. Una larga, duradera y feliz relación aunque con sus altibajos y discusiones como con cualquier pareja pero con las mejores reconciliaciones.

Por cierto...al día siguiente todo el instituto tembló a causa del grito emitido por un gran conjunto de chicas al enterarse de que su adorado Sasuke salía con un chico. Aunque no cualquier chico sino que con Uzumaki Naruto. El chico número 1 en sorprender a la gente.

Además de que algunos chicos se desilusionaron por que el lindo rubio saliera con el chico más popular del instituto pero,por sobretodo, celoso y que no dejaría que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta a su lindo, violable e ingenuo novio.

Y no hace falta decir que el castigo que les puso Sasuke a Ino y Sakura es algo que nunca jamás llegarían a olvidar ya que se había esmerado de sobremanera en cuanto a su planificación y ejecución. Allí todos desearon no volver a hacer enfadar al azabache ya que sus venganzas no eran para nada agradables.

También cabe mencionar que Sai y Gaara empezaron a salir poco después de todo el asunto de la apuesta ya que el pelirrojo cumplió con su trato con su otouto, aunque Sai no se lo a puesto nada fácil con todas sus perversiones.

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*EXTRA*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento con su rubio koi tumbado encima con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

-Nee~Sasuke...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el rubio mientras miraba la televisión.

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que habían empezado a salir.

-Mmm...Dime.-dijo sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera rubia.

-¿Desde cuando te gusto?-preguntó muy relajado a causa de las caricias de su koibito.

-Mmm~...Desde hace 2 años.- comentó indiferentemente.

-Mmm~...Sokka...-dijo sin prestar mucha atención. "3...2...1..." pensó el azabache.- ¿Haaaaaahhh? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón y miraba a la cara a su koi.

-Por que pensé que te gustaba esa chica del pelo rosa.-contestó sinceramente y con un tono de celos en la voz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-preguntó. El ojinoche solo asintió.- Ya veo...entonces no pasa nada.- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta el Uchiha.

-Naruto...¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?-preguntó con una voz...bastantes siniestra.

-Esto~...bueno verás...es que...la verdad...pues que...quizás...tal vez...mmm este...-comenzó a balbucear el rubio mientras miraba hacia otro lugar.

-¡Suéltalo ya!-gritó el azabache que ya tenía un aura oscura alrededor.

-Es que...la verdad es que si me gustaba Sakura-chan.- dijo el ojiazul en casi un susurro aunque el ojinoche pareció escucharle ya que el aura a su alrededor se incrementó.- Pero eso fue cuando éramos pequeños. Después simplemente me di cuenta de que era una gran amiga y que solo había sido un amor infantil. Solo estábamos en primaria así que no era real lo que sentía.-se apresuró a decir pero eso no ayudó a calmar el enfado de su koi.

-Así que es cierto...-dijo en un susurro el azabache con una voz de ultratumba.

El rubio se asustó al ver esa mirada de novio celoso, posesivo y psicópata que había puesto el azabache y sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello. Pensó en algo que le animara y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Se abrazó al cuello de su novio y le plantó un beso profundo y apasionado el cual el mayor correspondió metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro jugando con la de su compañero, mientras abrazaba al rubio por la cintura acercándole todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue recostando al ojiazul en el sofá.

Estuvieron un buen rato con el intercambio de saliva hasta que se separaron por culpa de la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó el rubio en un susurro mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido y le acariciaba un mechón del cabello azabache de su koi.

-Si...mucho mejor.-dijo para volver a besarle.

Esa noche Sasuke ideó el mejor castigo de toda su vida y eso gracias al rencor que sentía por cierta pelirosa la cual no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedería por acceder a participar en esa apuesta.

Naruto entendió poco después que no tendría que haberle dicho eso a su novio celoso, posesivo y medio psicópata pero...igualmente era el chico del que estaba enamorado a pesar de como era a veces. Aunque...aprendió a no hacer enfadar al ojinoche otra vez.

Y todo empezó por pensar en voz alta.

 _ **...**_ _FIN_ _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
